


Slivers

by aura_is_purple



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Feels, Ficlet, post book ponderings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aura_is_purple/pseuds/aura_is_purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finally has a moment to think after spending the day in San Francisco with Lizzie and Gigi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slivers

Darcy is already knee deep into his gmail inbox by the time Fitz texts him from the karaoke bar.

_She told me she had a great time, dude. There's hope!_

Darcy smiles to himself. If only...

He abandons his email to Aunt Catherine and heads to the liquor cabinet. He needs a drink and a chance to think this over for a bit. He pours the special occasion scotch into a Darcy family heirloom highball glass, imagining how his mother would have reacted to his gentlemanly behavior today. She would have been proud, he decides-- Gigi certainly seemed pleased.

He settles himself down in the club chair near the fire, sipping his scotch and watching the flames lick around the log. He feels so relaxed now that the day is over, which is a pleasant change from being so nervous in the morning that he couldn't concentrate enough to get his contacts in. He thinks about their fingers brushing and their handshake. The delicious warmth he felt-- surely she felt it too? He can't have been wrong about that moment they shared, not this time.

He looks into the oranges and reds of the fire and thinks of her hair glistening in the January sun, and how bright her eyes were when she took off her sunglasses to take pictures of the sea lions. Fine indeed.

It's all too much. He can't miss this opportunity again, not when providence seemingly brought her here to his company and into his life again. He'd worry about getting rejected once more but he knows enough about Lizzie now to be sure that she doesn't give encouragement falsely.

No.... this calls for a real plan to be in place. He downs the rest of his scotch and tugs his laptop back over, pulling up the theater schedule for the week. Nothing works as an option until Thursday, which gives him plenty of time to prepare everything. Tickets, getting his best suit dry cleaned, picking up flowers, making dinner reservations. He lets his work emails wait for a while longer as he indulges himself looking at menus and arrangements for Lizzie.

Now is the time to be bold and try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Mia and Julz for their help with this, and for yelling encouragement at me when I need it :D


End file.
